Love can cure anything no matter what it is
by doc boy
Summary: During a fight with Charm Caster Ben gets hyperthemia and it's up to Gwen and Max to save his life. Will they succeed ? Read to find out... Please review...


Love can cure anything; no matter what it is

I do not own Ben 10

I doc boy am hereby glad to announce that this the one hundredth story I have written on fanfiction. I would like to thank everyone for their following and support and hope you will keep at it and there will be more stories to come. On with the story

It caught them off guard. Just two minutes ago they were riding in the RV and the next thing they knew a silver greyish blast hit the ground right in front of them and Max lost control of the vehicle and smashed into a tree and was knocked unconscious. When the two kids went out of the RV they saw charm caster was the one responsible for the blast and she wanted her revenge and the Tennysons. And so it was that the fight began. Gwen was fighting with her magic while Ben was fighting as Diamond Head. No matter how many diamond crystals or mana they shot at her it didn't work. She always managed to block them with her own magic. Just when the two kids started getting tired the watch timed out and Ben was human again. Apparently charm caster has been waiting for this because right after he transformed she shot another one of those sliver blasts at him and the next thing Gwen knew there was a small explosion and when they dust cleared she saw charm caster has vanished and saw something that would horrify her for the rest of her life. Her own cousin Ben Tennyson was now incased in a block of ice. Everything happened so fast she didn't have a chance to stop it. She had to break him out of it before he freezes to death. She ran towards him and started banging on the ice but it was no use. Ben's face had a shocked expression on it which horrified her even more.

"Don't worry Ben I'll get you out of there" she said to the block of ice and started kicking and punching it while using the techniques she learned in karate class but it was no use. The ice must have been really hard or bewitched. She took out her spell book from her pocket and started looking for a spell that might help. She eventually found a spell that could send fire out of her hand and could use it to thaw him but was afraid it would burn him too. She looked hopelessly at her cousin and could see through the ice that a tear was dripping down his cheek. Gwen was also on the verge of tears and forced herself to keep it in. She took a deep breath and was about to do it when Max came out of the RV and asked what happened. Gwen gave him a haste explanation and Max said it would be safer to pour hot water over Ben. So with the help of her grandfather they carried Ben into the RV and took him into the shower and let the hot water run. Max asked Gwen to keep an eye on him while max prepared some blankets and the bottom bunk bed in case Ben thawed. And sure enough the ice started to melt until the last layer cracked and disintegrated into small little pieces and Gwen turned off the hot water. As soon as this happened Ben was lying on the floor shivering from cold and his teeth were clacking. As soon as Gwen saw he was alive she kneeled down and embraced him into a hug and said happily

"I'm so glad you're okay Ben"

In return Ben just kept shivering and stuttered

"I appreciate th…..he concen and the caring Gw….en b….nut can we please turn the heat up in here?"

Gwen looked surprised because she almost forgot what was happening and said

"Sure, sure" she helped him up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and they walked to the bottom bunk bed where Max was setting things up

"How are you feeling Ben?" he asked

"I….I'm fffrezing…." He stuttered as Gwen helped him lie down on the bed and put the covers over him. He was very pale and his lips were blue. Max put a thermometer in his mouth and minutes later took it out and had a stern look on his face. Before Gwen had a chance to ask him about it he said.

"We need another blanket here. Go to the closet and get the thickest one you can find" he told Gwen as she nodded and ran to the closet to get what he requested and shortly afterwards returned with a big puffy winter blanket

"That's good. Put it on him" said Max and Gwen obeyed. After ten minutes his temperature has slightly improved and Max said they will have to keep an eye on him and he gave her instructions on what to do in case of an emergency. Gwen volunteered to take the first watch and so it was that Max went to sleep and Gwen sat down next to her cousin hoping for the best…

Hours pass…

It was one in the morning and Ben seemed as quite as he was before and was sleeping peacefully. Just like Max told her to do she checked his temperature every hour and checked his pulse every half an hour. When it was time to check his temperature again she was horrified to find out that his temperature has suddenly dropped to 35 degrees and his heart rate was dangerously low. It must be because of the ice he was in. Charm caster must have used a special and bewitched ice that's making his temperature drop again. There was no time to find another blanket; she had only one option at this time: Get into bed next to him and use her body heat to warm him up. Not believing what she was about to do, she got into bed next to him and lay down. As gross as it would usually seem to her she embraced herself around Ben's shoulder and let her body heat raise his own. A part of her was actually happy that she was hugging him like that and slowly drifted to sleep as the night went on…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
